


Not The Hair [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Dorian and Bull are keeping the Inquisitor awake.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Not The Hair [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not the Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265250) by [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist). 



**Title:** Not the Hair

**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Inquisition

**Author:** dreamkist

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 3:01

**Summary:**

Dorian and Bull are keeping the Inquisitor awake.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265250)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/notTheHair.mp3)


End file.
